Naruto Doesn't Know
by gimmeawhopper
Summary: [songfic] Based on the song, Scotty Doesn't Know by Lustra. Sasusaku & Onesided Narusaku
1. Naruto Doesn't Know

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto. Don't own the song "Scotty Doesn't Know" By: Lustra. I changed some of the lyrics so it'd go with the story.**

A/N: I'm actually a narusaku fan. And there is some Naruto Bashing. But don't flame me, because Naruto is actually one of my favorite characters.

-- This is AU. It takes place when they're older. And Sasuke just comes back from the sound. And Sakura has supposedly gotten over Sasuke and is dating Naruto. And Sasuke's singing.

**_Lyrics- Bold Italics_**

****

* * *

****

Sakura looks around. Make sure nobody sees her knock on Sasuke's door.

**_Naruto doesn't know,  
That Sakura and me,  
Do it in my van every Sunday._**

Sasuke smirks as he lets her in. "That dobe really has no idea."

_**She tells him she's in church,  
But she doesn't go,  
Still she's on her knees, and...**_

_**Naruto doesn't know, oh.  
Naruto doesn't know-oh.  
So don't tell Naruto!  
Naruto doesn't know,   
Naruto doesn't know.  
SO DON'T TELL Naruto**!_

"Hey Sakura! Wanna go to Ichiraku's?" Naruto asks with a huge smile plastered on his face. "Um… I can't Naruto, I got to go, um, shopping! Yup, I have to got shopping!" Sakura says. Sweat Drop

Sakura says she's out shopping,  
But she's under me and I'm not stopping.

**_Cause Naruto doesn't know,  
Naruto doesn't know,_**  
**_Naruto doesn't know,  
Naruto doesn't know.  
So don't tell Naruto.  
Naruto doesn't knoooooow...  
DON'T TELL NARUTO!_**

Sasuke's just finished training with Naruto. Naruto is just about to hug Sakura. But she walks right past him and starts trying to start conversation. Naruto just shrugs it off.

**_I can't believe he's so trusting,  
While I'm right behind you thrusting._**

Sakura and Sasuke are talking dirty on the phone. She gets another call, and it's Naruto. Sasuke's on the other line listening in.

**_Sakura's got him on the phone,  
and she's trying not to moan.  
It's a three way call,  
and he knows nothing.  
NOTHING!!!_**

**_Naruto doesn't know,  
Naruto doesn't know,  
Naruto doesn't know,  
Don't tell Naruto.  
Cause Naruto doesn't know,_**

_**Naruto doesn't knoooooow...  
SO DON'T TELL SCOTTY!**_

Kakashi catches them going at it behind a tree. He walks away frowning…

**_We'll put on a show, everyone will go.  
Naruto doesn't know,  
Naruto doesn't know,  
Naruto doesn't knoooooow..._**

Sasuke's walking down the hallway to Naruto's bringing him some scrolls. And Sakura's there just about to ring the doorbell. She hesitates until Sasuke reaches the door. They take one look at each other. And start going at it in the hallway.

**_The parking lot, why not?  
It's so cool when you're on top.  
His front lawn, in the snow.  
Laughing so hard, cuz..._**

**_Naruto doesn't know,  
Naruto doesn't know._**

October 10th rolls by…

**_I did her on his birthday._**

**_Naruto doesn't know,  
Naruto doesn't know,  
Naruto doesn't know,  
Naruto doesn't know,  
Don't tell Naruto.  
Naruto doesn't knoooooow..._**

"I can't believe he hasn't figured it out yet." Said Ino. "I know, he's denser than I thought." Said Shikamaru. "Sakura's my best friend, but some one has to tell him, I just don't got the heart though." Said Ino with a frown. "What a drag." Said Shikamaru. They continued to walk past Naruto, Avoiding his eyes.

**_Naruto will know,  
Naruto has to know,  
Naruto's gotta know,  
Gonna tell Naruto,  
Gonna tell him myself._**

While training, Sasuke contemplates just going up to him and telling him he's banging his girlfriend. "I can't believe he doesn't know!"

**_Naruto has to know,  
Naruto has to know,   
Naruto has to,  
Naruto has to,  
Naruto has to go!_**

"Who doesn't know what?" asked Naruto while dodging a punch. "Nothing Naruto." Answered Sasuke with a smirk, and thinks," He'll figure out eventually. More like tonight."

**_Naruto doesn't know,  
(Don't tell Naruto)  
Naruto doesn't know,   
(Don't tell Naruto)  
Naruto doesn't know...  
Naruto's gotta go_**!

Naruto told Sasuke that he would be coming over to Sakura's as a surprise. Sasuke thought, "Oh yeah, you'll be the one surprised." And he walked away. That night Naruto came to Sakura's apartment, opened the door, and yelled out "Surprise!" And surprised he was. There was Sasuke and Sakura on her couch doing the nasty. Sakura looked horrified, Sasuke looked up as planned, and said "Surprise, dobe!"


	2. Scotty Doesn't Know

**Disclaimer: The lyrics for "Scotty Doesn't Know" by Lustra.**

Hey!!!!!!

Scotty doesn't know,  
That Fionna and me,  
Do it in my van every Sunday.

She tells him she's in church,  
But she doesn't go,  
Still shes on her knees, and...

Scotty doesn't know, oh.  
Scotty doesn't know-oh.  
So don't tell Scotty!  
Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know.  
SO DON'T TELL SCOTTY!

Fionna says she's out shopping,  
But she's under me and I'm not stopping.

Cause Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know.  
So don't tell Scotty.  
Scotty doesn't knoooooow...  
DON'T TELL SCOTTY!

I can't believe he's so trusting,  
While I'm right behind you thrusting.

Fionna's got him on the phone,  
and she's trying not to moan.  
It's a two way call,  
and he knows nothing.  
NOTHING!!!

Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know,  
Don't tell Scotty.  
Cause Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't knoooooow...  
SO DON'T TELL SCOTTY!

We'll put on a show, everyone will go.  
Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't knoooooow...

The parking lot, why not?  
It's so cool when you're on top.  
His front lawn, in the snow.  
Laughing so hard, cuz...

Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know.

I did her on his birthday.

Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know,  
Don't tell Scotty.  
Scotty doesn't knoooooow...

Scotty will know,  
Scotty has to know,  
Scotty's gotta know,  
Gonna tell Scotty,  
Gonna tell him myself.

Scotty has to know,  
Scotty has to know,  
Scotty has to,  
Scotty has to,  
Scotty has to go!

Scotty doesn't know,  
(Don't tell Scotty)  
Scotty doesn't know,  
(Don't tell Scotty)  
Scotty doesn't know...  
Scotty's gotta go!


End file.
